The Prophecy of the Angels
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Shirosaki and Grimmjow are banished angels, awating the day The Prophecy comes true and destroys Heaven, Hell and Earth. When they sense that a special human is born on Earth, they know The Prophecy is coming.But what does this have to do with Shiro? Yaoi


Authoress Drabble~!

Well shoot me and call me an idiot~! XD I'm doing it again! I honestly can't help it. My muse is a fleeting thing, no? O.o Well...I kinda blame Persona 3, and a few songs I own~! XD Well, my Ipod anyways. Damned thing~! *hugs it* Oh well~! anywho, this has angels, and I did sum studying, so bear with me, ok's? I'm sorry, but my muse jumps around lots, and it's hard catching him. (Yes, him. He looks like Shiro. XD) Well, here we goes~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A figure stood outside a small house across the street, a pale orange lgith falling on his figure, revealing snowy white hair and pale skin. He wore a large black trench coat, his fingers hidden by black leather gloves. He reached into one of the pockets and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He lit it and inhaled as he brought it to his mouth, then exhaled and released smoke. _Fucking hell..._

"Figured I'd find ya doing that, eh?" He turned his head and opened one eye, revealing gold and black. "So why are ya out here at night?"

"Tsk, why do ya care? What brings you out here, Grimmy?" 'Grimmy' scowled and flicked him off.

"Fuck off man, you know how much I hate that nickname."

"Whatcha gonna do,_ Damn me_?" They both chuckled at their inside joke and the newcomer sighed. He stepped into the light, revealing his own, bright teal hair and equally blue shining eyes. "Alright then, Grimmjow, whatcha want?"

"I wanna know what the hell you're doing all the way out here, Shirosaki."

"I told ya, just Shiro will do."

"And I told you I hate that nickname, so looks like neither of us gets what we want." Shiro scoffed.

"Touche, asshole." He inhaled his cigarrete again and rolled his eyes. "Can you feel it?"

"Feel what? You know I'm a rank lower than you, dumbass." Grimmjow sighed, leaning against the lightpost. Shiro dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boots.

"The Prophecy...I think it's coming true soon..." He muttered. Grimmjow's eyes widened and stared at Shiro. His body seemed tense and he knew what shiro was thinking about.

"So..._he's_ here now? The Lost One?" Shiro nodded and looked at the house and sighed.

_Why me?_ He wondered. "I'm not quite sure...but I thought I sensed him." He admitted. "He's here somewhere in this town..."

"You're positive?" Shiro nodded and glanced around before walking down the streets. "I can't believe it's happening soon, and you're stuck here."

"Pft, you're one of the best Archangels, and you're complaning about me being stuck here?" Shiro scoffed and rolled his golden eyes. "Besides, we're both stuck in this fucking Limbo. Cast out...sucks right?"

"Not really. Being in the Army was the pits man. Constant fighting, no time to be with your loved o-" Shiro turned and glared and Grimmjow cleared his throat. "W-well ya get it."

"Love is for the simple minded humans down here, not for us." He all but hissed at the bluenett, and Grimmjow couldn't help but shake his head.

"You're a bad liar, or have you forgotten why we were both banished?" Shiro just tsked and turned back around.

"Things change, that simple." Grimmjow watched as Shiro walked away and he sighed sadly, looking at his friends retreating back.

_True...and his loss changed you in a bad way...it changed you back..._He didn't like this side of his friend. It made his gut churn remembering what he used to be like before they were cast out, before they both lost the things most precious to them. _I miss him...but at least_ I've _moved on..._ Suddenly, a small rush of energy surged past him and he looked up at the sky as one, black feather flew down. He caught it and twirled it in his fingers. "Man, this shit's for the birds..." He laughed. He gave the house a small glance and, for a breif moment, a small flicker of power popped up in his mind and he froze. Wait, that's- But as soon as it was there, it was gone. _One of us...as a human?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo yawned as the sun broke through his blinds and he streatched his limbs. but as he ran a hand across his forehead, he was a bit surprised when it came back wet with cold sweat. Huh? What the hell? He shook his head and tried to remember if he had any nightmares last night. Hmm...strange...I can't remember a thing... He just shrugged and looked at his clock. "Shit!" He practically leaped out of his bed and began shoving himself into his school uniform. "Uryu's gonna kill me!" Just then, his phone began to ring. He grabbed it and flipped it open as he attempted to put his jeans on. "H-hello?"<p>

"Goddamnit Kurosaki! where the hell are you? !" Ichigo flinched as Uryu yelled at him from the other end.

"I-I'm sorry man! I overslept!" He said, trying to put his foot in, only to have it get caught and he tumbled backwards. "Ouch!" He yelped as he hit his head on the hardwood floor.

"I don't care what you're excuse is, but get your ass here now! We have two transfer students, and I swear, if you don't get here soon, there will be hell to pay, you hear? !" The phone clicked as he hung up and he sighed. Finally in his clothes, he grabbed a Mountain Dew and rushed out the door.

_Man, I'm severely fucked..._

* * *

><p>He arrived just in time to see Uryu talking to two students he didn't recognize. One had shocking blue hair, the other pure, snowy white. Hmm...interesting. He ran a hand through his own orange hair and sighed. Well, at least I won't stick out alone anymore...<p>

"About time! Kurosaki, you never cease to amaze me at how brainless you can be." Uryu scolded.

"Sorry Uryu...slept in like I said. I think I had a nightmare..." He didn't notice the two students stiffen at his voice.

"You 'think'? ! God Kurosaki! You're twenty one, and you're excuse is 'I slept in' ? !" He watched as the two new students turned around. One had bright teal hair, and eyes to match, and was built like a greek statue.

_The hell? He's...uhhh...hot..._ He thought and rubbed the back of his neck. He had just learned recently that he was gay when one of his friends forced him into one of their drinking games. He was, sadly, a light drinker he learned. But when he looked at the second figure, his heart hammered wildly in his chest. It was almost a pale copy of himself. He was a bit taller than him, and although Ichigo never considered himself a narcissest, he was ready to change his mind. He also had spiky, snow white hair, but that wasn't what seemed to freeze Ichigo as he glanced at the new students. It was those eyes. They were a deep, rich gold, surrounded by black. _Something about them...isn't human..._ he thought. _They're almost a sin..._ The pale figure glanced at him briefly, as if in shock before scowling.

"What the fuck are ya starin' at, eh?" His words almost came out like venom, clearly showing that he didn't want anything to do with Ichigo. It snapped him out of his trance and he scowled back.

"Ah, these are the new students. The teal haired one's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The...uhh, albino one is Ogichi Shirosaki." Uryu said, trying to lower the tension. Grimmjow simply looked amused, arms crossed in front of his muscular chest.

"Call me 'Shiro'." He said, looking away from Ichigo, making the orange head feel a bit annoyed.

_What's his problem? !_

"And this, rather extremly late student, is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's my assistant in the Student Council here." Uryu finished introductions. "Now, we've got just about the same amount of classes together, so please come with us." As Ichigo walked up next to Uryu, he missed shiro's gaze, softening just a tad bit.

Fate hates me this much, doesn't it? He thought with a sigh. I will not fall for this again, I swear it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

So? sound like fun? Ok, and a fair warning here. Fireotaku spoke with me about a fic she wanted to do, but now believes that I can make it better, so I agreed to do it. now, the big shocker; it will be my first GrimmIchi~! Nobody knows how many times I've tried ta come up with a GrimmIchi, only to fall into HichiIchi again. XD So, lok forward ta it~! Reviews get love and cookies.


End file.
